


Extraterrestrial

by Inkspill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 별에서 온 그대 | My Love From the Star
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Phichit is still a skater, Please Don't Hurt Me, everyone is still a skater, except for Seung-Gil, he's a rich guy that's all, this will be bittersweet y'all know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: Seung-Gil Lee was an Alien living on Earth for more than 600 years. Finally, the comet he was waiting for will arrive and come and get him in three months due. However, as much as he hated Fate, it had other plans for him. Enter Phichit Chulanont who was a skater working hard after his qualification for the Grand Prix Finals. He was too cheery, too friendly, much to Seung-Gil's distaste. However, even he couldn't resist the odd charm of the skater. Just what was with Phichit Chulanont that charmed a cold-hearted Alien like him?





	1. Chapter 1

Seung-Gil Lee was just an ordinary man living in the Earth, peacefully living with his dog and taking him out for a jogging every morning, and then not caring about the world around him. It was ideal, it was the best, after all, he was waiting for his ship to come and take him away from this planet for 624 years now.

You see, Seung-Gil wasn’t human, thank you very much. He disliked being associated with humans. He thought of them as too fickle, too confusing, and too destructive for him to understand. They never learned from their past mistakes and are very much willing to do it again over and over until they won’t be able to live to see their consequences.

He’d seen it all—the good, the bad, the ugly of the history as the people change and the time came and went. He must admit humans can be so creative and innovative and they can be emphatic too, but their social constructs remained quite shit through the years. and he didn’t know whether to call it better or worse now. At least groups were protesting for the rights of the minority now, unlike before where they were silenced and put to death if they will try to help.

He didn’t think much of the humans anymore aside from they were pretty stupid—most of them, it wasn’t just his business, after all, he was an alien, to begin with. So when he saw a lady that had their bag snatched by a robber, he simply walked away with his dog. When he passed by a television store, he stopped, watching the news being shown with much intent. A comet was heading back to the earth. He swallowed thickly, it was the moment he’d been waiting for, the day he was waiting for hundreds of years, and in just three months, he’d be able to come home just as what his fate dictated.

Fate—it was still such a funny concept to him.

Humans had this idea where things what was supposed to happen will happen, regardless of what you wanted for things to turn out. Seung-Gil thought that it was just made by someone who suffered something so terribly he just decided to blame the world why it happened. The idea of fate was quite stupid, but he found himself using it sometimes as some sort of explanation to something so inexplicable.

Well, now that he knew the ship set to take home, all he had to do was to prepare for it, maybe leave his dog to his only companion—a woman named Min-So Park, a lawyer already in her 50’s.

Seung-Gil met her when she was a teenager, helping her pay for her expenses for college since he had a lot of money to spare from more than 600 years of living in the earth, different places, different identities, and she was the only one who knew the truth about him. Most of the time they will act like mother and son, and Seung-Gil wanted to attest that they were exactly just like that. She would reprimand Seung-Gil and remind her to be a bit nicer to anyone, to which he would reply with the fact that he didn’t have to be good to anyone as he would leave the earth anytime soon.

She was a trustworthy woman, anyway, enough for Seung-Gil to entrust her to take care all of the riches he would leave behind. He would sometimes wonder what would happen to her once she was gone. Min-So expressed her sympathies for he was Seung-Gil’s only friend (which wasn’t wrong, by the way) and told him she would surely miss him once he was gone. Seung-Gil wanted to say the same to her but only found himself tight-lipped and unable to utter a single word.

Leaving one friend already hurt, there was no way he wanted to socialize with anyone and make more friends than Min-So Park and his dog. Tugging his dog away, he continued his morning jog. Soon, he would be home, and he knew he had to leave things behind even before, and yet, he still made the choice of befriending someone and adopting a dog.

Maybe that was also a part of his fate.

* * *

“Good job, Phichit! That’s all for today!”

Phichit panted after landing a quad and wiped his forehead of sweat before he smiled widely at Celestino. “Okay! Thank you, coach for today!”

Celestino smiled at his student and handed him his blade covers to which Phichit quickly put on. “You’re improving more than what I expected, Phichit. That’s good.” Celestino praised. “And not to mention you’re landing your jumps cleaner after the Grand Prix Final. At this rate, we’ll be able to compete at Worlds. We’ll focus more on adding quads and additional jumps to your roster tomorrow.”

“Okay, as you say, Coach. I’m going to work harder to add more jumps to my programs.” Phichit replied with much enthusiasm that pleased Celestino. He then took his phone out and took a selfie with his coach to post it on his Instagram.

He was back in Detroit as his home rink, and as much as he found the place to be boring now that Yuri was with Viktor and not to mention living together in Russia, Detroit offered many more chances for him to learn more when it comes to skating, being surrounded with people with more knowledge than him when it comes to technicalities helped him get better and better than when in Thailand. Having his home rink in Bangkok was fun while it lasted; his parents visited him every practice along with his brothers and sisters. It was fun being with them, but maybe it was Fate that called for him to go back to Detroit.

And so he did. Ever since the Grand Prix, Phichit’s life had never been better; the influx of sponsors that wanted to help him grew and how some of them were willing to help his brothers and sisters to go on with their studies baffled him, but he took it all and never forgot to thank his deities for providing him such good people to help him grow.

“It’s late now, Phichit. We better get going then.” Celestino lead the way as soon as Phichit was done with changing his shoes. His coach always provided him the ride home to his apartment, taking it to himself to ensure the safety of his skaters. “You didn’t leave anything in the rink, did you?”

“Nope. Everything’s with me.” Phichit slid his jacket on, “Alright, to the apartment!”

“Oh, Phichit? I didn’t tell you?”

Phichit cocked his head to his manager with a puzzled look, “what?”

“One of your sponsors owns a condo here in Detroit.” Celestino smiled. “And he’s okay with letting you stay in his condo. You’ll like the place, Phichit.”

The Thai man’s eyes lit up. “No way! That’s literally the coolest thing I’ve ever heard today!”

As he can’t contain his excitement, Phichit bounced his way out until he got into Celestino’s car. He couldn’t wait, taking selfies inside the car to ease his erratic heartbeat. If Celestino said that he’d like the place, he’d probably love it.

It was a 20-minute ride to the condo and Phichit stared in awe at how big and tall the place was. Celestino was kind enough to lead his skater inside and told the receptionist about the sponsorship. When they handed him the card, Celestino gave it to Phichit.

“Alright, this is how far I can go. I need to call my wife home.” He explained, pointing the important pointers to Phichit, “that’s your room number, and then the floor. Okay, so since you’re swiping it to the door for the first time, it’s going to ask you to set a four-digit password. I think you can handle the rest from here, alright?”

“Got it, thank you so much, coach!” Phichit replied enthusiastically and waved goodbye as Celestino walked away. He searched for the elevator and went inside, just in time a man wearing sportswear entered the elevator with him and so Phichit gave way and moved aside. There was an awkward silence, Phichit decided it was the right time to press the button but only for the man beside him to press the button, which was also the same one Phichit was going for.

Phichit’s eyes widened smiled at the man who in return, rolled his eyes at him. “You’re also living on the sixteenth floor?”

The man didn’t answer, but Phichit decided to go for a harmless introduction. He held his hand out for him. “Phichit Chulanont. I’m also going to occupy a room on the sixteenth floor. So, that makes us neighbors, right?”

“I just want to go to my room.” The man replied coldly without even looking at him. Phichit pursed his lips and nodded slightly, cheeks flushed as he retreated.

“Okay then.”

The ride in the elevator was silent. When the door finally opened, the man got out before Phichit who just followed behind him and did what he was told. While he set his password, he couldn’t help but glance at the man who came before him. He sure was a cold one, maybe a bit of being nice would finally warm him up.

“Goodnight, neighbor!” Phichit cheerily said before he went in, almost bumping his head to the door when he did so. He quickly closed the door, embarrassed and he surely didn’t want to hear any comment coming from the man.

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes and groaned quietly at his new neighbor before he went inside. His dog already jumped on him to greet him, though that elevated his mood for a bit, he couldn’t help but think of the man who introduced and greeted him with such cheeriness.

He sighed to himself, petting his dog and went to his library. The room filled with different books and journals, each with different thickness and length that can date back to 1392. He took a journal out of the shelf and sat down on the study table, he began to write:

_‘A record of my last three months on Earth.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm gonna be honest, I'm not usually into K-Dramas but My Love From Another Star charmed me, and then this happened.
> 
> I won't be able to update this fic regularly as I will probably write this fic when I am in a writing slump at the fic I will be focusing on (Which is OBILY), and this is just... this AU is kinda crazy to me, but I'm still gonna share this fic because damn it I need more non-GC seungchuchu fic in my life.
> 
> AND PLEASE DON'T QUESTION THE TITLE I KNOW IT'S SO UNCREATIVE BUT I REALLY CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD TITLE FOR THIS NOT TO MENTION I TYPED THIS FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Phichit swore under his breath his eyes would pop out at any moment out of wonder. He never thought for the whole place to be bigger than what he expected; pristine white walls, doors with gold-painted curves. The living room had a beautiful diamante arrangement as a chandelier which illuminated the room well. It perfectly complemented the decors and the arrangement: something minimalistic yet elegant.

The bedroom was nothing short of perfection: a rounded queen-sized bed, bright, funky walls just as what he liked, and a balcony that allowed him to see the night sky and the scenery of the metropolitan Detroit and also his neighbor.

Phichit was empty with an idea what had he done for his neighbor to brush him so coldly like that. Was he too aggressive? As far as he could remember, telling his name to someone and holding out his hand wasn’t that aggressive as an introduction. Was the man going through a particularly rough time? Did he just break up with his lover that’s why he got brushed off so quickly?

Did he smell bad?! Phichit sniffed his underarm. It didn’t smell that bad as far as he was concerned, but he just came home from practice, and probably the sight of the sweat covering him wasn’t a good sight for sore eyes.

And so Phichit explored his way to the bathroom, and it blew his mind just how big it was; surely bigger than his bathroom back in Bangkok. Phichit couldn’t help but feel so lucky about his sponsors. They were giving him the best of what they can offer and it only made Phichit’s determination to compete in this season’s World and never let the people who believe in him down.

“Time for a nice shower, then!”

* * *

 

Seung-Gil, for some God-awful reason, was still awake and thinking about the guy who held his hand out to him. Min-So used to tell him that his face was enough to repel humans away from him especially the stoicism it usually bore on daily basis. Not much people would give him a second glance, much more a proper greeting. And so, he hated the fact that his mind was clouded by that guy’s voice.

 _‘Phichit Chulanont’_ He can still hear vividly the voice of the man who was now his neighbor, only for his thought to be cut off by the same voice singing loudly. The walls were soundproof, that Seung-Gil was very much aware of. However, no thanks to his superb hearing, he can practically hear Phichit from his room.

_“Shall we skate? You can stand there like a feather on the ice, let yourself go with music, spinning ‘round like a dice—”_

Seung-Gil grumbled from his bed and turned around, covering his ears with pillows and blankets, it still wasn’t enough to cover up the noise Phichit was causing in his bathroom. He was sure it was the bathroom, as he can pretty much hear the water rolling down.

_“Your dreams will come true if you believe like a magical trading card game! Shall we skate—”_

He can’t take it anymore.

Seung-Gil got up off his bed and stomped his way to Phichit’s room, banging the door. Minutes later, the door finally opened with a Phichit wrapped around the robe and a towel on his head.

“Yes?” He asked ever so innocently that set something off in Seung-Gil.

“You’re singing so loudly.” He said voice raised. “Do you have any idea how disruptive you can be?”

“O-Oh.” Phichit’s face flushed and averted his eyes from him. “S-Sorry, I thought the walls were soundproof—”

“Doesn’t mean you should sing your heart out like it’s nobody’s business. Did you know I can have you penalized for bothering the neighborhood if I report you?”

Phichit pursed his lips, cheeks beginning to flush more and more from the embarrassment. “Sorry…” he quietly apologized. “It’s been a long day to me, and singing in the shower usually helps me to unwind from my practice, you know. I thought… I thought the walls were soundproof so maybe it’s okay to sing loudly, I’m really sorry.”

And now, this was what Seung-Gil wanted to hear, but why was he feeling so guilty?

“You know—”

Phichit held his hand up to interrupt Seung-Gil from his talking. “It’s okay, I understand. I won’t sing again. Just um…” he crawled back behind the door quietly. “Goodnight.”

Seung-Gil didn’t know what just happened to him, but he did walk back to his bed and lied down. He tried to make sense of his actions but found no answer. Soon, he heard Phichit’s voice again, talking to someone else, but didn’t find any other voices talking to him, so he assumed that he was on his phone. The man sounded distressed, and then he sighed as he made a muffled scream.

_That’s a pretty big sigh he got there._

Seung-Gil looked at his digital clock on the table before he went back down to his library, taking the journal once again and continued writing of his record for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter ;-;. I really love the idea of this AU but I'm sorry I can't completely grind myself on this one just like 'Oops, Baby I Love You' but all that matters is that I'm trying, right?
> 
> Anyway! I posted this chapter to say a few words; this AU might be inspired with My Love From The Star, but I have to change some stuff from the show, especially those that were left unexplained or used as deus ex machina. I'll probably also change a couple more things about some Alien biology and limits of Do Min-Joo for our dear Lee Seung-Gil here. However, I'll take some plot and scenes from the series and bend it and twist it to fit the Phichit and Seung-Gil narrative.
> 
> That being said, I hope you all would still enjoy this short chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Phichit got up early when his alarm rang and showered as soon as he can, commuting his way to the University for his Morning Class. Good thing he didn’t oversleep, given the fact that he slept at what he was sure to be already 11:00 PM, contacting his younger brother about his whereabouts which ended up in a small fit of shouting from the other end of his phone and him trying his best to reason with him.

On the top of that he had to go to school, Phichit wanted to get away from his neighbor as soon as possible, considering how much he hated him, he’d be the one to adjust to that cold and angry bean pod. He didn’t want to deal with the hatred after what happened last night.

Phichit took out his well-organized notebook for his 7 AM class which was Philosophy and reviewed his notes. The important words were neatly and presentably written in big and bright letters, along with the definition written in a simple and easy-to-understand summary with a few keywords highlighted. Phichit seemed to be satisfied with his notes, and practically proud of the results of his late-night activity to rewrite his academic notes.

The room was almost empty, with him and a couple other students being there, though Phichit didn’t mind the few people, it never bothered him considering he’d been the one who usually comes early for his classes even with the training for figure skating.

Phichit took out his book and began to write the notes he didn’t have time to write last night. His phone blew up with his call ringtone, and it was a good thing he didn’t forget to put it on silent. Still, his face flushed with embarrassment and he quickly turned his phone off as soon as he grabbed it from his pocket. He made small huff as he resumed writing for his notes, keeping them as clean as he can before he stopped and sighed heavily. There was no way he could continue writing when his mind became a mess.

He sighed and reluctantly picked his phone up, turning it on and just in time someone called him, to which he answered as he went outside of the classroom. “Chanchai.”

_“Why weren’t you picking up the phone earlier?”_

“I’m in school.” He replied, rolling his eyes. “Did you come home yesterday to your apartment? Mom was worried about you! Why weren’t you answering her calls last night?”

_“I’m not in the mood to talk to her.”_

“Chanchai!” He reprimanded like an older brother that he was. “Mom wanted to check how you are doing in your school, that’s all!”

His brother scoffed from the other line. _“Yeah, and then she’ll lecture me not to waste my scholarship because you provided it because of your sponsors—”_

“Chanchai, can you stop it?” He snapped. “Are you really going to make this an issue about me?”

_“Well, if you haven’t noticed, you are mom’s current favorite for providing the family money and luxuries.”_

Phichit sighed exasperatedly. “Why did you call me then if you’re so mad at me?”

_“I was going to apologize for being rude to you last night, but since you’re siding with mom, I’m not gonna do that. Anyway, I’m done, I rest my case. Goodbye.”_

“Chanchai—” Phichit was greeted with a beep. “Chanchai!”

Phichit gripped the metal of the open window at the hall and bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming out of frustration. He didn’t know what was up with his family lately. His mother became too doting but at the same time fussy with his works, his father was too distant even when they were supposedly close, and his younger brother, Chanchai, became more and more angry towards their parents that he and his younger siblings couldn’t quite understand.

He didn’t know if he was the cause of all of these.

Phichit went back into the classroom when he saw the other students finally coming in and taking their seats. Phichit kept his books inside his bag and rearranged his pens in his case, readying himself for the Psychology class to begin.

“Morning, everyone.” Their professor, Min-So Park greeted and put down her books on the table. “Okay, let’s start the class. Ah, Seung-Gil? Can you come in, please?”

Phichit really, really wasn’t going to be intrigued if it wasn’t his neighbor next-door in his new apartment was Min-So’s assistant. His mouth gaped, his whole body froze as his ears muted everything and only solely focused on the sight of his neighbor in a quite old-fashioned suit and arriving inside the classroom as he carried the reading materials for the class. The girls gushed about him and his looks, but all Phichit can focus on was _how the hell did his professor and his neighbor know each other?_

The hand-outs were being given to them and Phichit skimmed the pages of it just to see if there were any errors from each pages before he looked at the blackboard. He couldn’t focus, Seung-Gil was standing at the corner of the room and kept his eyes on the board. He can hear how the girls whispered about Professor Min-So’s handsome assistant. His head tried to reel in the idea of his professor being friends with his neighbor, to no avail. Phichit’s new neighbor seemed to be an interesting fellow if only he would let himself open up to him.

“Mr. Chulanont?”

Phichit stopped staring like a deer in the headlights and turned to his professor, holding out his breath. “Y-Yes?”

“Could you tell us something about Sigmund Freud?”

“Oh… R-Right, um… Sigmund Freud…” Phichit stuttered as he stood up and read his notebook for his research and recited, “considered to be the father of Psychoanalysis, his works were known to be the basis of the earlier researches in the field. Although his theories were controversial, he was regarded to be the gateway for the studies of human behavior.”

“He’s also regarded as the worst Psychologist,” Seung-Gil spoke up, which surprised the whole room, including Min-So. With crossed arms and a disregard from his surrounding, he continued. “He did his theories while he was high on drugs and he was a blatantly sexist and only made theories that alleviated men. He was trying to make himself look and feel good just because he was a man. He was pathetic, and his theories were debunked and were considered a pack of lies. Why are you all still studying about this man and his theories are beyond me? Textbooks could have just said that he was considered to be the father of Psychoanalysis for being the gateway to that particular subject, but why do you have to learn about his life? He’s not interesting outside of his drug addiction unless you’re curious how he shut down men and women by showing to their faces his theories. Carl Jung’s a more tolerable man than him and all of you never tried to learn something about him other than his test. Is there something I missed about human psychological evolution or has it gotten worse?”

Min-So signaled Phichit to sit down and he slowly did. She stared at Seung-Gil who met her eyes and she slightly shook her head, silently telling him to not disrupt the class like that again. Seung-Gil rolled his eyes and turned away as Min-So resumed the classes, dissipating the awkward atmosphere the man had built from his rant. Phichit, however, had a different effect; it only made him more curious about his new neighbor.

The rest of the class went on, and still, Phichit couldn’t take his eyes off of their new assistant professor.

* * *

 

Seung-Gil passed by a café inside the campus as he went for an errand for Min-So. He was greeted by three teachers, two American women and one seemingly Korean man as well based on his features. He gave a small nod of acknowledgment in return as he walked, though he stopped when his superhuman hearing heard them talk about him.

_“He’s such an asshole. He’s so cocky to earn a doctor degree at such a young age. Why did Min-So pick him as his new assistant?”_

_“Who cares if he’s a genius and went to Harvard? He can’t get along with people well. He was silent when she introduced him to us!”_

_“That’s because he didn’t enlist in the army yet.”_ The man interjected. _“Army is the best medicine for assholes like him. Enlisting him for two years and chewing him out will put some sense in his head. He probably moved here because he’s scared of being enlisted.”_

The last sentence made his blood boil and he continued to walk to his destination. _Army?_ He spat inside his head. _Have you seen anyone enlisted for the Qing War? Back then, we wore Hadoshi instead of bulletproof vests, we wore nine layers of clothing to take bullets! I thought that I’d finally be free after the Liberation of Korea, then there was a civil war and the country was divided. I’ve served the Army, the Navy and the Marines, and the Air Force since then! I had to get a new identification every ten years, and I had to enlist every time when I was in South Korea. I was enlisted for more than 30 times since the Joseon Era. During the 500 years I lived in Korea, I served in the army for more than 60 years. Can you believe that?_

He took a deep breath and shook the stress out of him, telling himself they weren’t worth it. _They should try being in the Marines and then we’ll see who’ll cry blood._

* * *

 

When his classes ended, Phichit ran to look for Seung-Gil. When he did see him outside of the building, he chased him as fast as he could, “Seung-Gil! Seung-Gil!”

Seung-Gil stopped walking and rolled his eyes, turning to Phichit with a sigh. The cheery man halted in front of him, smiling widely, to which he just replied with a frown, “what do you want from me?”

Phichit laid his hand out, wanting to try to introduce himself again. “Phichit Chulanont, your neighbor, and a student of Professor Min-So Park in her Psychology class.”

“That didn’t answer my question,” Seung-Gil replied, crossing his arms and Phichit pouted, he grumbled under his breath.

“I’m trying to introduce myself to you as politely as I can, at the very least, try to return the favor. Nicely, if I may add.”

Seung-Gil crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, “and am I going to get anything from being friendly to you?”

“Friendship, perhaps?” Phichit smiled, nervously but friendly nonetheless. “We’re neighbors, it’ll be better if we’re well-acquainted with each other, don’t you think?”

“You sang loudly last night. I’m not interested in being well-acquainted with someone like that.”

“It takes zero dollars to not be rude to someone trying to strike a conversation with you.”

“I’m not interested in trying to be friends with you,” Seung-Gil replied coldly. “I have far more important matters to attend to and worth my time more than you.”

Phichit retracted his hands with a pout. “Fine. No need to be so snappy, I just wanted for you to know my name. And by the way, you’re doing great branding yourself as the most antisocial person I’ve ever met. Have a good day, you uncivilized citizen. “

And with that, Phichit walked away, leaving Seung-Gil who was obviously insulted with Phichit’s words. He scoffed, bewildered before his fist balled and he stomped his way to the next class to assist Min-So.

* * *

 

_“Your new neighbor’s rude to you?”_

“You bet.” Phichit sighed as he drank his water from the bottle while he rested on the bleachers. “I don’t get him, Yuri. I mean, asking for a handshake doesn’t seem to be too strong for me and I even introduced myself first! Twice! And he still rejected me! I only learned his name through my professor, but he’s still acting like he’s a royalty and I’m not worthy of his attention! The King of Thailand is more humble than him, and it’s already the king of a country. A king! And he’s more snobby than him!”

Phichit can practically picture Yuri trying to hold his grin back. _“Calm down, maybe he’s not used to having a friendly neighbor like you.”_

Phichit scoffed. “Yeah, right. And that gives him the right to be rude? He pushed me away twice without even acknowledging that we’re neighbors. He’s almost like from a different planet, Yuri! What is he, a North Korean? An alien? I can’t believe some people have guts to be so rude to someone trying to be nice to them.”

 _“Okay, calm down.”_ Yuri comforted. _“It’s not good for your skin when you’re stressed. Remember when you used to tell that to me? You’re gonna get wrinkles. You’re similar to Viktor, both of you are so conscious about your skin care.”_

“Skin care is important, Yuri.” He giggled. “How else would I achieve my poreless and acne-free skin?”

_“That’s why people call you a vampire.”_

“Sad that they want a crusty skin, do they know how exfoliating helps you?” Phichit giggled with Yuri before he sighed. “He’s so weird, and not in a good way. Sure, his face is quite charming, but his personality is just… off.”

_“Does Celestino know about this neighbor problem of yours?”_

“No, I didn’t tell him. It’s not related to skating in any way so I don’t know why I should tell him.”

_“It sounds like a problem and affecting your skating, which is a concern for him.”_

“How so?”

_“Well… have you landed your jumps and are you not overthinking about his attitude towards you?”_

Phichit pursed his lips and became silent for a moment, sucking the air in. “You’re right. Maybe I should tell Ciao Ciao.” He groaned as he looked up, “it’s so annoying. I can’t believe someone like him will be my neighbor. At least I get to leave every time I have to be in a competition. That’ll give me air from his toxic behavior.”

_“Maybe ‘toxic behavior’ isn’t a word you would want to use.”_

“Okay, then. Rude behavior. Was that better?” He scoffed. “Rude people are toxic anyway so I don’t see why there was something wrong with what I said.”

“Phichit,” Celestino called out, “time for you to return to the ice!”

“Oops, I gotta go!” Phichit said hastily. “I’ll call you later! Oh! And tell Viktor I said ‘hi’! I hope you’re having fun in Russia!”

Phichit left his phone in his bag and quickly walked onto the ice, doing a bit of warm-up before Celestino told him to go over the program one more time. He nodded with his usual enthusiasm, now confident that he can land his jumps after telling his woes to his good friend. Phichit still couldn’t help but think of Seung-Gil every now and then, causing for him to flub his jumps or barely landing them. _That’s_ _fine_. He thought. He looked at Celestino and thought of telling him about his simple problem only to be told that they should repeat that part again.

Maybe later after the practice and he still had the time, he will.

* * *

 

In a small and quiet diner, Seung-Gil and Min-So drank Soju together as they played _janggi_. The place’s customers were only old people and most of them were Korean and the designs clearly catered to that feel of an old restaurant that had been there, which was the reason why Seung-Gil found the place at the very least tolerable, if not one of his likable places from all the places he went to in his 600 years of living.

“You don’t have to push Phichit away like that.” Min-So moved a piece to corner the _Koung_. “He’s the nicest and most hardworking student I have even though he’s a skater! At least acknowledge that. Everyone knows Phichit! He’s a Social Media star and also considered one of the princes of figure skating.”

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Seung-Gil replied nonchalantly, calculating the possibilities of his next moves before moving a piece to counter Min-So’s, “and social media’s not my style. People there has no class, they’re just loud because they’re clouded by the feeling of anonymity, unlike the stars and celebrities before, and they’re more tolerable.”

Min-So chuckled and nodded at Seung-Gil, “Yeah, the singers were better in the old days. Old songs were much better.”

“Bae-Ho is the best singer,” Seung-Gil interjected, seemingly getting interested in the topic now.

“Of course.” Min-So agreed coolly, “he’s the best by far.”

“I don’t even watch the dramas nowadays. But when I hear about them I don’t understand.” He looked at Min-So directly in her eyes. “I don’t even know how they are entertaining.”

“You’re not at the very least interested in them in the first place.” Min-So teased and scoffed. “The older dramas were better. _Assiyuro._ ”

Seung-Gil gasped and made a small smile, “the best drama. The only time I’m thankful you dragged me to watch something.” He took Min-So’s piece with ease, finally able to calculate his moves, “how’s the new lawyer office you opened up?”

“Oh, I mostly do pro bono cases,” Min-So’s lips curled as she raised an eyebrow for a moment after seeing Seung-Gil’s move.

“I’ll need you to work on my death certificate for three months later.”

“Ah… that…” Min-So looked up to him, now with sad eyes. “I can still remember when our usual routine was 10 years. It’s only been two years… it makes me think that something is definitely wrong.”

“You’re a great lawyer, of course, there’s no problem.” Seung-Gil met his eyes. “This will be the last time I’ll ask you of that.”

Min-So paused from what she was doing, a pang of somber feeling hit her from Seung-Gil’s words.

“I’m going back home in three months.” Seung-Gil said matter-of-factly. “And you know that, right?” He sighed, picking up the courage before he continued. “Thank you for everything.”

Min-So’s throat went dry, slowly gazing away from the man and then to the board. ”I know. You told me that you’re leaving. But still, I can’t help but feel that this is all too sudden.”

“You’re the only one I am well-acquainted with, Ms. Park.” Seung-Gil replied to comfort her. The silence that built around them was deafening. No words were spoken, and none looked at each other.

Carefully, Min-So took a photograph from her briefcase. “Do you remember this photo?” she showed Seung-Gil the picture of them before who eyed it and made a small nod. She then looked at it with fondness. “This is the only photo I have of you because you hate taking pictures.”

She handed it to him and he examined the faded and sepia photo. They were in front of Min-So’s law school door entrance. He stood on the left like a mannequin while the professor was smiling formally.

“You’re still the same, only I got old.” She commented. “You’re still as young as you were 30 years ago, and handsome. Though still a prick.”

“This is the reason why I didn’t like making friends.” Seung-Gil mumbled under his breath, still gazing at the photograph. “People age quickly and die. Only I get left behind, as the same young man.” He handed the photo back to Min-So and she kept it back to where she put it. “Live long even when I’m gone.”

“I always wanted to know… when you first came here, why couldn’t you go back right away?”

Seung-Gil kept quiet, reminiscing the bits and pieces of his memories. “There was an accident. It prevented me from coming back. It caused the death of a child.”

Min-So was clearly shocked by the revelation though she tried to minimize the way it showed on her face. Seung-Gil continued, “he was the first person who gave me a gift.”

Seung-Gil reminisced his past, he told Min-So how he met a young boy whom he found out to be sold as a slave gave him a scroll, a drawing of his spaceship when he first arrived on earth.

 _‘It’s a present, I drew it myself.’_ He can still hear his voice clearly just like it was yesterday. _‘The thing you came in was flying in the air, like the moon. But are you really… the Grim Reaper?’_

“But then… something strange happened.”

“What happened?”

Seung-Gil blinked, the memories ran in his head like moving pictures. “Eight years ago, I was working as a surgeon in Germany, when… I had a vision; a young boy and a truck. He looked the same as the one I saw hundreds of years ago. It was the first time something like that happened.”

Min-So raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “He had the same face as you saw more than 600 years ago?”

Seung-Gil nodded.

“And?” Min-So’s brows furrowed. “Did you go to the same spot you saw him?”

Another silence followed. Seung-Gil swallowed heavily as his fingers played with a piece, his voice trailed off for a moment when he talked again. “I did. Just in time. I managed to save him.” He looked up at her. “Can two people look alike?”

Min-So sighed. “I don’t believe in reincarnation, but… perhaps it was Fate that wanted you to see him again.”

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes and shook his head. “That would be impossible. It hates me and I hate it.”

“Perhaps this is its way for you to believe in it.”

Seung-Gil scoffed. “Over my alien genes.”

* * *

 

Seung-Gil drove to his luxurious apartment as soon as they were done with their dinner and let the chauffeur park his car once he got in there. His mind still lingered about the boy he met over 600 years ago and the one he saved eight years ago. Their only difference was their skin tone, but he was sure that it was the same person. He pressed a button of the elevator and entered the small room, in deep thought.

_If I wasn’t dreaming, I would like to see him again before I leave._

As the elevator opened at the second floor, the glowing face of Phichit and his brown eyes met his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of fate in My Love From Another star so I'm putting it here. Who wouldn't want a soul-searching snappy old man Seung-Gil? And I love the idea of Phichit with intense skincare routine and can be sassy if necessary.
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter, maybe? @honorary_meep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated OBILY more than twice, I think? So I wanna give this fic an update. I don't wanna stray too far from MLFTS but I also wanna give it a Seungchuchu feel (am I making sense?) let's hope I do it right

_Centuries ago, a spaceship came on Earth and a group of alien explorers were the ones who controlled it, intending to find out the physiology and the science of the planet. They looked like humans, though fair-skinned ones and they were all dressed in black, all of them having the same haircuts. They were currently in the middle of a forest a couple of feet away from their ship, no hunters, no one to see them as they took whatever they needed and wanted to observe and know: the gravitational pull, a small frog sample, a number of herbs and tree parts. Some of his companions already had their third and fourth sample tubes in hand. He, on the other hand, still held his first tube, nothing seemingly piqued his interest that he wanted to study them. He turned to them, and as he found them busy observing and looking for something that they can bring back to the ship, Seung-Gil left to discover more of the planet in a different way._

_He ended up to a small village miles away from his companions. Seung-Gil observed them from afar: kids jumped on a makeshift seesaw-like platform, some of them played with a small pebble tied with strings around it. Some of the elderly villagers traded fish and other goods for their meal, and some had been gambling. Seung-Gil observed their clothes before time suddenly stopped. When he got out of a house, he was already dressed like a scholar aristocrat. He took his moment to wander freely, studying the goods and games the humans played before the time resumed. Seung-Gil sneaked onto a gambling table where a man was hosting a ball-and-cups game. When he saw how the host cheated on his gamblers, Seung-Gil slightly shook his head. The man called for another round when one of the gamblers pulled out a hefty amount of coins from his pocket._

“ _This is for my daughter’s medicine,” he announced. “If I lose this game, I’ll drown myself in the nearest river!”_

_The discomfort was present from the conman and began to shuffle the cups again. When he was about to roll the ball to the next cup, Seung-Gil rewind the time, keeping the ball inside the cup where it was originally hidden, much to the shock of the conman as soon as he revealed the cup. The gambler jumped in joy, keeping his money where it belonged before Seung-Gil went away from the table._

* * *

 

_Later that night, a young boy seemed to be exasperated as he wrote a scripture from a book. Studying the contents of it once more and the pages he needed to rewrite, he groaned._

“ _Some people died from starvation, some by crying, some by hanging, some by drowning…” he sighed, frustrated, “they all died in every possible way. Why does mom want me to rewrite this? It’s not like I am pleased to know my wife died in such an early age! Does she want me to follow her to the other side?”_

_He flipped the page again, discomfort was present in his eyes as he continued to copy the pages of the book. When the night became too deep, he couldn’t fight it any longer and fell asleep on the top of the pages he was writing on._

_When the boy woke up, he was already in the middle of a forest, bound and gagged. Panic rose from his body, struggling to break free from his binds. Although blurred, he saw his captor preparing a noose on a tree. He finally managed to be free from the knot to contain his hands and held his gold and beaded jade, a gift from his dead wife, when he was about to be carried to the noose, the boy managed to slash his captor with the sharp edge of the jewelry, giving him time to run away from the place._

_Though the mercenary managed to stand up and chase the boy, the distance between them was too far for him to be able to catch up with him, and so, the mercenary took out his bow and arrow and focused on the boy. As he let go of the string, he was sure his aim would instantly kill him, but something strange happened: he disappeared without a warning._

_The boy, with his eyes shut, blinked when he finally felt something wasn’t right. When he looked up to the one who held him, he yelped, backing away as he panted heavily. Seung-Gil cocked his head, blinking at him. The boy stared at him for a couple more moments before he spoke softly._

“ _You’re… you… you saved my life…?” He asked. Seung-Gil did not reply and instead stepped closer to the boy who took tentative steps back before he stopped. Seung-Gil picked up a relatively large and dry leaf on the boy’s head which caused for the other male’s cheeks to tinge pink._

“ _I don’t know how to thank you.” The boy smiled at him, relieved. “At the very least, may I know your name? My name is Yoo Min-Woo.”_

_Seung-Gil floated in the air to reveal his true nature to the boy. Min-Woo watched him in shock, mouth gaped as he took a step back, though he didn’t run away, which was enough for Seung-Gil as a testament that Min-Woo accepted him for what he was. He stepped down onto the ground and handed the boy his jade. Min-Woo accepted it with a shaky hand, head still reeling in with the supernatural occurrence he just witnessed as he stared at the ornament._

* * *

 

In a university located in Detroit, an event took place as a celebration of the school’s partnership with a University from South Korea. The two exchanged a number of relics and items that they can show in their respective museums. The current centerpiece of the university’s museum was a jade ornament with golds and beads which were in perfect shape and seemingly taken care of so well.

“This piece is designated as an important folklore material.” The curator explained to the students who were following him and taking notes as they toured for the first day of the exchange. “The official name is ‘golden jade ornament’. The center of it is a hand-crafted jade with an insignia behind the piece and the gold as its borders. Since gold is a luxury item in those times, having this piece can symbolize the wealth and importance of the holder.”

Seung-Gil quietly listened to the lecture as he looked at one of the displays before glancing at the centerpiece as the curator went on.

“We estimated that it was made in the early 16th Century. We know nothing about its owner, sadly, even with the help of the insignia.” The curator then motioned his hand for the students to look around the room. “For your reference, all the objects displayed in this room were donated by an anonymous donor from Korea when their school was founded in 1914, Try not to break anything, or our school might lose our partnership with them.”

It earned a giggle from the students that made the curator smile, “they did try to look for the donor because some of these were invaluable, however, they couldn’t find the donor.”

Seung-Gil walked away with a heavy sigh as he went to Min-So’s class to help her, as he had no reason to stay in the museum in the first place. Besides, the lecture only made his heart twitch with something he can never explain in the first place.

He truly wanted to see the boy again if the world would allow him.

* * *

 

Phichit let out a heavy breath as he practiced his routine again, not wanting to flub the quadruple loop he’d been practicing ever since to add to his roster. Celestino also pushed Phichit to improve, continuously telling the boy what to change in his skating: less sloppy free legs, be mindful of the choreography for any missteps and earn enough speed to be able to complete a jump. When he was tired, Celestino let him take a rest for ten minutes, enough for him to replenish his energy and hydrate himself. As he drank his water, his younger brother, Chanchai Chulanont, visited him in the rink that surprised him, causing for him to put his bottle away. “What are you doing here?”

Chanchai sat beside him and watched the other skaters quietly. Unlike Phichit, Chanchai was quiet most of the time, easily irritated, and seldom get interested in something.

Speaking of Chanchai…

Phichit reached for Chanchai’s cut lips that made the younger one hiss, shrugging his hand away. “Don’t touch it.”

“You got into another fight again?” Phichit sighed as he shut his eyes. “Chanchai, what’s wrong? Can’t you tell your brother?”

“I’m not here to get lectured, okay?!” Chanchai snapped. “I’m here to cool my head down. and I need a company. If you don’t want me here, then I’ll get out of this place.”

“And then to one of the computer shops, is that it?”

“Brother, can you please stop this, I’m not in the mood.”

Phichit scoffed and drank his water again, reaching for his phone, “I’m calling mom—”

Chanchai took his phone and put it in his bag that greatly offended the older one and tried to steal his phone back, “what are you doing?! give my lifeline back to me!”

“You’re not calling mom to tell her to pick me up!” Chanchai yelled back at him as they both struggled over Phichit’s phone.

“You need to go home! Look at you! You’re already disrupting my practice! Chanchai!”

“Promise me you’re not gonna call mom.” Chanchai replied, sounding desperate with his request. When he looked vulnerable, Phichit took it as the opportunity to take his phone back that made Chanchai gasp as he tried to get it back, but Phichit was quick to push him away, extending his arm.

“I’m not going to call mom but you have to tell me what happened and why do you have a cut lip.”

Chanchai groaned in defeat and sat up properly, huffing. Phichit put his precious phone in his bag as he hugged it tightly to prevent Chanchai from taking it away from him ever again. The younger boy sighed heavily before he glanced at Phichit and then looked away.

“Those kids started it,” Chanchai confessed quietly. “We won a game, then they got ballistic, of course, we have to defend ourselves, don’t we?”

Phichit pursed his lips and then drank his water again, feeling his phone vibrate to which he quickly answered it. “Mom?”

Chanchai’s eyes widened, heart beating fast as he shook his hands to Phichit, shaking his head as well, glaring at him.

“Chanchai?” Phichit put a thumb up to his brother before he continued to speak, “he’s not with me. What? Is he not picking his phone again? Alright, I’ll try to contact him, but he’s probably busy with… with um… schoolwork, I hope? Listen, mom, if he doesn’t want to go home, I’m sure he has his reasons—three days?!”

Phichit glared at Chanchai who turned away from his older brother’s stare before he shook his head in disappointment as he continued to speak, “okay okay, I’ll find him. Don’t worry, mom, I’m sure he can handle himself, he’s probably with his friends… Okay, take care. And please tell Preeda I said ‘hi’… of course, of course, I’ll drop by to see her if I get the chance. Bye.”

Phichit put his phone down and sighed heavily as he looked at the rink. “Three days.”

Chanchai pursed his lips and nibbled his lower lip, closing his eyes as his cheeks heated. Phichit rubbed his face with his hand before he turned to his younger brother. “Where were you staying?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Chanchai replied before he stood up to run away. Phichit chased after him but stopped when he was at the doorway of the rink, puffing his cheeks before he removed his blade covers and stomped his way back inside the rink, wanting to shake the stress off of his mind.

* * *

 

It was already 10 PM when Seung-Gil was done with the paperwork Min-So assigned to him and he was ready to fall asleep. He called his dog to occupy the space of the bed beside him, quickly falling asleep as he closed his eyes together with his dog.

That night, he had a vision again.

He can hear the waves of the sea and the footsteps of someone wearing penny loafers who fell from the edge of the ship. The scenes repeated over and over until he woke up. Seung-Gil’s sweat was cold, and he can hear his dog whimpering and nuzzling him until he would calm down. Seung-Gil took a deep sigh and pet his dog, thanking him for helping him as he kissed his forehead before he lied down on the bed again, the husky snuggling him until they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

Phichit woke up early to get to his classes, never mind that he actually slept late. Chanchai didn’t call him last night nor was he answering to his calls to find out his whereabouts. He sighed and promised to himself that he won’t stress over it, thinking positively that Chanchai was fine and there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

When he went out, Angelo Maguire, son of one of his sponsors, was already outside of his room waiting for him with a smile. Phichit smiled at him, relieved to see a familiar face yet someone he was comfortable with.

“Hey,” Phichit greeted the taller redhead as he closed the door. “What are you doing here.”

“I was hoping I could drop you off to your university.” Angel replied, observing the place. “It’s not bad, though my father’s offering you a better apartment, right?”

Phichit giggled, “I can’t always rely on your family even though your corporation’s one of my sponsors, you know.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’ll make it look so shady?”

“What? Like a sugar daddy? It’s not that bad.”

Phichit and Angel chuckled before the tanned boy nodded, “fine, I’ll let you drive me to the university, but just this once! I want to avoid getting spoiled.”

Angel grinned brightly, his smile reaching his freckled cheeks. “Deal.”

They both rode the elevator with Angel guiding Phichit. On the way out, their paths crossed with Seung-Gil’s. Phichit smiled at him though he quickly looked away and pulled Angel to walk faster that piqued the other man’s curiosity at the Korean man.

“Who is that?” He whispered as they walked outside, letting Phichit enter the car first before him.

“He’s my snobbish next-door neighbor. Though… Though I do try to be nice, maybe he’ll warm up.” Phichit muttered under his breath. “Anyway… thank you… at least I don’t have to commute my way to the university.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Angel slipped the seatbelt on and so did Phichit, “you can always call me if you need and want me anytime.”

“I’m really glad you’re my friend, Angel.” Phichit smiled at him, “thank you for all that you’ve done to me.”

“… N-No worries…” Angel made a small nod and started the engine, “I told you I’ll take care of you and your family.”

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived, Phichit waved goodbye to Angel and the other man drove away. The tanned boy dashed to his classroom and studied his notes and homework again as soon as he settled down. While writing, he received a message from Angel.

‘ _Wish me luck on my first day at work!’_

Phichit smiled and replied: _‘Good luck! I know you can do it!’_

Just to cheer Angel up a bit more, he took a photo of himself with a peace sign and sent it to him: _‘Let’s both work hard!’_

‘ _You have ink all over your fingers.’_

“Eh?” Phichit checked his fingers, and just as what Angel said, it was completely stained with ink. He gasped, checking the papers and he sighed in relief when he found out none of them was marred with the ink. He took out his wet wipes and began to clean his fingers, just in time the classes were about to start. Phichit saw Seung-Gil looking at him, and all he did was to turn away, fixing his notes and keeping the used wet wipes to throw later as the classes started.

“Turn your assignments, everyone. We don’t want to waste any time. We have to rush today’s lesson to catch up.” Min-So announced. Everyone did turn in their homework and Seung-Gil was the one who took them. The man reviewed all of their essays as they went on with the lesson.

While having their lesson, Phichit had forgotten to put his phone in silent, so when someone sent him a message, the ringtone blew up in the whole room. His cheeks flushed, embarrassed as he picked it up and put the phone on silent. He looked at Min-So apologetically who shook her head in return, crossing her arms as she pursed her lips.

“Sorry, Mr. Chulanont, our class rules,” she said. “Don’t worry; you’ll have it as soon as our class is over.”

“Y-Yes, Professor Park…”

Seung-Gil went to him and Phichit reluctantly handed his phone to him, whimpering quietly at the sight of his next-door neighbor before the class resumed.

When Seung-Gil sat down on the chair and the phone lit up because of another message coming, he almost rolled his eyes until he saw what was his lockscreen. He glanced at Phichit and then back to his phone. He stared at the boy with tanned skin with his family on the lockscreen. They might have the different skin tone, but Seung-Gil was sure of the boy.

“Min-Woo…” He muttered under his breath. He turned to Phichit who was diligently writing his notes down to forget about what happened earlier before he put the phone down, going back to reading all of the essays of the students as time went on.

* * *

 

“Where’s Phichit?”

“Oh, he left early. He is working hard since Four Continents are coming up, why?”

Seung-Gil groaned as he shook his head, holding Phichit’s phone that he left, much to his shock as that boy can’t be seen without his iconic hamster-cased phone. Phichit must really feel so awkward with him to avoid him as fast as he could, even forgetting his own phone.

“Ah, you should give it back to him,” Min-So suggested. “He’ll be looking all over it when he realized that he didn’t have it. Anyway,” she crossed her arms, “I’m honestly surprised that you’re this incorrigible.”

Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“It’s Phichit Chulanont!” She chuckled, “I honestly thought it’ll be better if you’ll have him as your neighbor since he’s so cheery and all.” She crossed her arms, “you know, maybe all you need is knowing someone with a bright demeanor, but obviously, it’s not working since you are made of stone.”

“I’m not made of stone; my gene’s just different from yours.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, where’s the rink?”

* * *

 

Phichit had to practice alone for today since Celestino had other matters to attend and settle with. He still hadn’t realized that his phone was not with him, maybe even thinking that it was better since no one was bugging him: no calls from his mother, his brother, no source of stress for now. He was free to think and practice all about his current programs, though making sure to take a rest from time to time.

“Aren’t you working too hard, Phichit?” One of the skaters he was well-acquainted with asked. Phichit smiled widely at them and shook his head.

“I don’t want to blow my chances. I think I have a chance in Four Continents so I’m going to work hard this season.”

“I know that, but,” she sighed and pouted, “you’ve been trying to land that quad loop and failing repeatedly. You should rest, you might get a big bruise that you can’t even move your own legs.”

“Ah, it’s fine!” He replied, giving her thumbs up. “I’ll be fine, besides, it’s normal for skaters to get bruises while training. I just have to rub a soothing cream so they’ll heal faster.”

“I know…” she sighed, “how are you taking care of your skin so well, anyway?”

He blinked at her, “what?”

“You have school, and you’re also working hard to your school activities, and not to mention… your um…” she mumbled, “cute brother.”

Phichit squinted as he pulled away from her, “cute… cute brother? Did you just call my brother cute?”

She shrugged. “Well, he is one. Maybe it’s in the genes, you know.” She giggled. “I mean, look at you, you have such a poreless skin that it looks as if it’s photoshopped! I mean… how can you even achieve that with all the stress you’re having from multiple workloads? Like… that’s actually amazing.”

“Oh… that… hm…” he sighed, “I just… I just take care of my skin by dehydration and cleansing twice a week. And of course, my diet… why? Oh! If you want, I can recommend you the products I use!”

Her eyes widened, “that… would be great… and speaking of products… the bitch is here…”

She hissed under her breath as a woman passed by together with other females. Phichit, however, waved and greeted her.

“Hi, Heather,” he greeted cheerfully. The black-haired woman rolled her eyes at him, dissing at him before she walked away. The woman beside Phichit puffed her cheeks and glared at Heather.

“I don’t get it why you’re so nice to her when honestly, she’s such a bitch.”

“Annie, I’m just trying to be nice to everyone.” He replied. “Anyway, you should practice, too. I’ll practice my quad loop.”

“Again?”

“Yep,” Phichit skated in small laps to warm up as Annie crossed her arms.

“You really have an ass that won’t quit so easily.”

Phichit resumed practicing his jumps repeatedly, even though he already fell for so many times until he was tired, he can already feel his legs shaking and he was afraid that he won’t be able to feel them once he overexerted himself. He got off the ice and slid the covers on, taking his skate shoes off and replaced them with his penny loafers, intending to go to the bathroom as he felt like he needed to get a bathroom break minutes ago.

When he was done, Phichit greeted Heather again as he passed by her when she blocked his passage along with the other girls. Phichit closed his eyes and sighed, looking at her and her raised eyebrow. “What is it that you want this time?”

“I’m really having fun to those times you weren’t here in Detroit.” She said. Phichit fought the urge to scoff at her.

“Oh, sorry for ruining your fun, then,” he smiled, “but that’s what I do best, right? Taking all that you want from you. Sad that Yuri’s not here with me anymore.”

“Yuri can go to hell.” She said. Phichit’s blood boiled that he covered up with a smile.

“Why is that?”

“For taking away Viktor from the whole world and thinking he’s a much better skater when he hasn’t won gold from his GPF!”

“Oh, is that so?” Phichit crossed his arms and smirked. “What makes you say that? It’s not like you won anything and you can’t even come close to Yuri’s talent. And also you’re not as talented as what you want people to believe in you. Why do you think Yuri has more supporters than you?”

Heather’s lips quivered. “Hey—”

“Oh! And let’s not forget: how come most of your sponsors backed out? Isn’t it because you keep losing your spot and you can’t even make it past the Grand Prix Final? Right… you blew off this season’s GPF. Well, not exactly. You didn’t even make it to the cut.”

“You… son of a bitch—that’s not how you talk to your senior—”

“I may be younger, but I’ve been in the competition longer than you have,” Phichit replied, voice deadpan. “If anything, I am the senior between us. By the way, I watched your season’s program, you should treat your coach for a dinner. I feel bad for her having to put up with your boring program.”

Phichit walked away, leaving Heather stunned. As he was meters away from her, she took off her blade covers and threw it towards Phichit who slowly turned to her. Everyone stopped from what they were doing and watched the two. Annie walked beside Phichit and tried to pull him away, but the man didn’t budge, staring back intensely at her.

“I heard that Maguire boy had been following you like a mad dog.” She chuckled bitterly, “why don’t you tell him to stop chasing you? Or are you such a gold-digger like your best friend that will flirt with anyone worth billions? Leave him and his family alone; I might become their family member.”

“If you’re talking about Angel, we’re friends, sorry if that bothers you.” Phichit tried his hardest not to drag her by the hair. “And stop dragging Yuri into this, are you that insecure about your own ability you’re trying to put him down? I feel so sorry for you.” He took a couple of steps closer to her, “and you and I are nothing alike, I can earn my own money without needing multiple scandals and changing my own life with someone else’s money.”

“Y-You—!”

Heather was close to slapping Phichit when a strong grip stopped her. Phichit caught his breath as he saw Seung-Gil looking at him and he stepped away. Seung-Gil approached him as soon as he released Heather’s wrist.

“W-What is it?” Phichit asked softly.

“Come with me,” Seung-Gil replied firmly. The exchange between them pissed Heather off.

“Hey!” She yelled at Seung-Gil. “Can’t you see we’re talking here?! Don’t get involved and get lost!”

Seung-Gil glanced at Heather and suddenly, all the glasses and the lights of the rink shattered into pieces. Everyone ducked except for Seung-Gil who dragged a confused Phichit out of the place.

“H-Hey, can you let go of me— let go of me!” Phichit demanded as he was still being dragged outside of the place but Seung-Gil didn’t listen to him, “hey! I’ll come with you, just let me go!”

They stopped in an alley near the rink and then Seung-Gil let go of Phichit, trapping him in a corner that made the Thai man sigh exasperatedly, rubbing the wrist Seung-Gil gripped. “I’m pretty easy to talk to, no need to be so harsh like that, you know.”

The man in front of him stared at him quite intensely, studying his features before he took out Phichit’s phone and showed him the lockscreen.

“Who’s the boy?”

Phichit’s eyes widened and quickly snatched his phone from Seung-Gil’s hand. “You didn’t have to snoop on my phone!” He checked his messages and groaned, “so many missed calls and messages!”

"Who's the boy?!"

Seung-Gil pushed him against the wall that surprised Phichit. He took a deep breath before he slowly leaned closer to him.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Twitter! @honorary_meep


End file.
